


The Last One

by Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, I am in denial of the finale, Matt needs to be vampified, mystic falls is cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystic Falls is the center of all things supernatural. But it's full of humans too. </p><p>"Because Mystic Falls has a thing for lasts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last One

This town is cursed. Things weren't always that way, or maybe they were and they just didn't realize it. Either way, blood stains the ground and there's more death than life in its history. Mystic falls is famous for ghost stories (and vampires and werewolfs, they're not picky). Is famous for strange deaths and animals attacks. Battles in a war. Bodies in a tomb. Fires that raged every few years like clockwork. (The church fire, the Gilbert fire, burning bodies, burning memories, burning ghosts, lighting candles for all the dead. Because the only way out of this town is in a body bag) And they never noticed. Until the Salvatore brothers came, and everything changed.

It started and it would end with them. With Katherine, and Klaus, and the other originals. Because New Orleans, and Mystic Falls, and everything outside and in between can't escape the bloodshed. It starts and ends with the doppelgängers, and a curse. But that's not the story anymore. But through all the deaths-should have dones and could have beens, they don't regret a thing. Everything is exactly the same. They're all friends. All together. Except now that includes Damon and Stefan. Now all their families but Caroline's mom are dead. (Even Lexi, and Vicki, and Alaric) Now they know more than they ever did of their pasts, and how this has been long in the making, long before them. Now Katherine is gone. No originals are after them. Tyler's a hybrid. Bonnie's the anchor. Jeremy's a hunter. And everyone else seems to be a vampire. Even Elena. The center of it all.

Except, it seems, but poor Matt Donovan. The last human. The last one standing. It seems, that though all the life saving. World saving. Secret keeping, lie telling. All the blood drinking and death. They seemed to have forgotten one thing: they're all going to live forever (or they could, at least in theory). All except Matt. And all the life saving they've done won't mean a thing if he dies of old age. Because he's going to grow and move on. And their stuck here. And that's exactly why they won't change him. But he's too deep in to leave them behind. 

So let's watch this little mystic falls group. Because love prevails, even on the brink of death. They've faced everything the universe has got to throw at them. Let's see how they handle the real world. Let's see what happens to Matt Donovan. The last human standing.

Because Mystic Falls has a thing for lasts. The last hybrid. The last Whitmore. The last parent. The last Petrova. The last dopplegangers. The last witch twin. The last good traveler. The last human. Last day. Last year. Last love. Last kiss. Last goodbye. The last Salvatore brother. 

Because Mystic Falls is the center of anything at the end of the universe. Where magic no longer exists. 

Because Mystic Falls is toxic and painted red.

Because Mystic Falls is their home, and it's the last place any of them want to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe the finale happened. And then I wrote this. Hope you liked it!


End file.
